Surprise?
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: -For the 4th Hokage/Yondaime/Naruto's Dad's B-day- The 4th Hokage's friends come to surprise him for his birthday! But... It seems his wife has a surprise for him too...


Yo, Me again. Today's the 31st, so I thought I'd put up Yondaime's story since his b-day is in Jan. I'll Try for Gaara, since his is the 19th, but I got a late start to this, so he might have to wait for someone else's b-day. I only do Jan b-day chapters in Jan and so on and so forth, so I'll get a good lead on Feb starting tomorrow.

Anyway, you have to think about the Konoha 12's ages and b-days at this point. The exact date this fic takes place, Gai's team is only but a few months old (Each being a year older than the rookies.) Shino was born 2 days before the date of this story and Gaara was born 6 days before. Everyone else isn't born yet. Also, keep in mind that it takes about 9 months for a baby to be born. lol, with that in mind, let us go!

Sorry this is short, I don't really know Yondaime that well, but I came up with the idea...

and yes, I realize Shino's b-day story had him as a baby. Not all stories will be like that, lol.

Naruto isn't mine!  
--

The 4th Hokage had a lot of work that morning, but instead took one of Jiriya's books and desided to take a little reading break. When 4 men burst into his room, he jumped, alarmed, and almost broke the large window behind him with an Icha Icha book.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOKAGE!" They all shouted. Well, 3 of them did. The 4th stood calmly behind them all, looking quite peeved. Or... at least pleased with himself.

The Hokage gave them a blank glare. "...What?"

Choza held out a container. They were yellow icing'ed cupcakes, and written across them all were the words: "Happy Birthday Yellow Flash"

Yondaime blinked a few more times, then grinned. "Wow... I didn't think anyone would remember..."

"How could we not?!" Inochi said happily. The four men that entered each took a seat.

Yondaime was already munching on a cupcake. "Thish ish good!" he exclaimed happily. "Thank the wife for me."

Choza nodded. ""I'll be sure to. How do you know I didn't make them?"

The yellow flash grinned. "because there would be no frosting, you would have eaten it all."

Choza grinned back. "Happy Birthday man."

The other men repeated the message in different ways.

"I feeling like we're missing people though." Yondaime said, thoughtful as he grabbed another cupcake.

Hiashi spoke up. "My brother for one, and Aburame."

Bright blue eyes stared at everyone. "Where's Shibi?"

"Where do you expect him to be when his son had been born two days ago.?" Hiashi asked, a bit annoyed.

"Oh yea..." Yondaime tapped his chin. "And your brother is dealing with his babe, Neji, Right?"

Hiashi nodded.

"Yea, everyone is expecting sometime this year." Inochi said happily. Then he whispered loudly: "'Cept for Hiashi, I bet his wife won't even touch him."

This caused many laughs, but it only took one Hyuuga glare to get everyone to shut up... real quick.

Shikaku leaned back in his chair. "When do you plan on having a baby?"

The blond pointed at himself. "Who me? Nononono, I don't do too well with Kids. I already almost dropped Neji."

"...What?!" Hiashi nearly roared.

The door opened and a red haired woman stood there. It was Yondaime's wife.

"Uh..." She said shyly.

The Ino-Shika-Cho each said there hello's, but Hiashi was still glaring in the Hokage's direction.

"Hey!" The 4th yelled happily, glad for the distraction.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

All the men were quiet while The yellow flash gaped at his loved one. "W-what?"

"... Happy Birthday...?" It was more of a question than a statement.

--End Chapter, Yondaime B-day: January 25--

Info:  
Choza- Choji's dad  
Inochi- Ino's dad  
Shikaku- Shikamaru's Dad  
Hiashi- Hinata's Dad  
Hiashi's Bro- Neji's Dad  
Yondaime- (yes, I realize that's not his real name.) Naruto's Dad.  
Red headed lady- Naruto's Mom (I heard that she was red head. that means it makes nearly no sense that Naruto is blond, lol.)  
Shibi- Shino's dad.

Naru's B-day: October, 10th month.  
Yondaime's b-day: January, 1st month.  
Difference?: 9 months. That's why that's possible, lol.

If you have any other questions, feel free to ask... or review cause I would like it XD. Expect more b-days soon!


End file.
